The Story of a Werewolf and a Metamorphagus
by Sam Storsky
Summary: The werewolf and the metamorphagus, the two most lovable characters in the entire series. 10 short chapters about their angsty love story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I Can't Believe It

"I thought I might find you here." The weakness of her voice surprised him more than her presence.

"What are you doing here?" He asked quietly, turning around to face her. She looked similar to him: tired, worn out, and as though she lost something very important.

"There's only one person - besides Harry - who could possibly feel anything close to what I feel right now, and that's you. At least, that's what Molly says." She whispered, coming closer to him.

"Well, she's right." He said, looking around at his surroundings. "What am I even doing here?" He asked her, looking at the photograph of them in Hogwarts. He chuckled softly. "He hated it here. It wasn't even his home." She walked around and almost smiled at the Muggle poster on the wall.

"He always felt rather attached to this room, though. Isn't that why he left so many of his things here?" She asked, looking at the bed. He followed her gaze. It was the letter he'd just been reading.

"It's from Lily. Her last letter, I reckon. And she even noticed that Wormtail wasn't well." He said bitterly, taking the letter and jamming it back into the drawer. "We should leave; the house is open now. We don't want Death Eaters." He said softly, rising to his feet.

"Come back to my house. My mum would be more than happy to let you stay." She offered, blocking his way out of the room. His eyes widened and he tried to think of a way to escape. He would've apparated away on the spot, but Dumbledore's enchantments made it impossible to apparate or disapparate away.

"No, I-"

"Have to get back to your cardboard box?" She said sarcastically. He winced ever so slightly. "We're not going to turn you in or anything." She said, much lighter this time.

"I know, it's just-"

"Just come." She said forcefully. In that instant, Remus knew that she wasn't asking for him, but more of for herself, because like Molly said, he was the only other person who knew what she felt. He nodded this time. She left the room, and Remus followed, only sparing a glance towards his last friend's room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sirius Stories

"He was always extremely reckless. You know he had a motorcycle?" Remus said, telling Andromeda and Dora. They were all seated at the Tonks' dinner table. There was hardly any light; just enough that they could see each other's body outlines, but it was kept like that purposely. If anyone cried, no one would see it, Remus figured.

"Oh, I remember when he wrote and told me about that." Andromeda said, and Remus could tell she was smiling a little. "It was the last letter I received from him, before he was sent off to Azkaban." She added sadly.

"We always joked that if anyone could escape Azkaban, it would be him." Remus said, rotating the green coffee mug in his hands. "He always managed to get out of half the detentions by just talking his way out of it, and most of the others, he would usually find a way to leave half way through. Unless it was McGonagall. He wouldn't dare if it was McGonagall." He chuckled sadly.

"He was absolutely insane. He visited us once on that flying motorbike, during the first War, and I was so scared! I thought he was like a monster or something." Tonks chuckled. "It's my earliest memory of him."

"He was always my favorite cousin." Andromeda sighed. "I'm going to go to bed. Good night, you two." She said quickly, and left the room.

"I'll head up, too." Tonks said. Remus nodded and watched as she got up. She put a hand over his. "You're going to be alright." She said, leaning towards him, and dim light shined on to her face.

He never quite realized how pretty she was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: You Live Here

A knock came on the door, and with a flick of his wand, Remus opened it.

"You live here?" Tonks asked, still standing at the door way.

"It's all I can afford." Remus said gruffly, closing the door behind him as he stepped out, preventing her from seeing anymore of the inside.

"I can assume the inside's much worse?" She asked. He nodded. "Why don't you stay somewhere else? Anyone in the Order will be more than happy to have you. Molly and Arthur surely wouldn't mind, they don't have any kids left at home."

"I hardly stay here. That's why the inside's so messy. And I pose a threat to them, they're the first human beings in about a ten miles. They live in open land. I could easily kill them, or worse, turn them into werewolves." He muttered, so he wouldn't be overheard, and lead her down his steps.

"Turning them into werewolves is worse than killing them?" She asked doubtfully.

"It's living a cursed life, Dora. No one would want that." He said calmly, but eager to change the subject. "Where are we going today?"

"We're protecting Fred and George's shop." She replied. "Molly and Arthur want to make sure they're definitely safe, they're one of the only shops left standing there."

"I don't know where that is." He replied, trying to remember if he'd seen it at all, but he hadn't set foot in Diagon Alley in over two years.

"Come, we can side-along." She said, taking his hand. It was warm and small, and extremely soft and gentle, in comparison to his scratched and calloused hand. She gave him a brilliant smile, and to his horror, he felt _butterflies_ in his stomach.

He couldn't be attracted to her! It was all wrong! She probably thought of him as an older brother. But the wink she just gave him made him think otherwise for a fraction of a second. _NO, you are not attracted to her. Why? Because you are not human. You are not attracted to her. You do not deserve her. _He told himself fiercely as he let her apparate him away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about not updating for so long! That won't happen again!**

**Love,**  
><strong>SAM :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Night on the Roof

Remus sat, letting his legs dangle off the building, watching out for any signs of Death Eaters, but like every other night, there was no movement. There were no noises except for the owls hooting. The wind blew through his hair, and he was noted that it was rather cold, even though it was the middle of July. He remembered last time it was like this very clearly. Then, even though everything was going on, he still had his dearest friends. He still had a safe place to live, enough food, enough of everything. All they had to do was hold on to it, but that _rat_ destroyed it all.

He sighed to himself. He still remembered James, Sirius, and Lily's faces clearly. From the moment he'd looked into Harry's eyes, in the Hogwarts Express, Remus knew he was the same baby he'd seen all those years ago. Harry was the perfect combination of both his parents. He got his father's appearance, and his mother's eyes. And that fit, because they say the eyes are the window to your soul, and Harry's soul was exactly like his mother's. He felt his tears spill over as he remembered how wonderful Lily and James were, how they were always so brave, caring, and just wonderful people. It wasn't fair that they had to go.

"Remus, you can… oh shit, are you alright?" Tonks asked, sitting down beside him. He hastily wiped away his tears.

"I'm fine, I was just remembering them." He said, looking for the stars, but found, that just like his life, they were covered by clouds. "It never gets easier. Not a day goes by when I don't think of them." He sighed. She reached up and wiped away a tear. She let her hand linger there. Remus felt his breath catch in his throat, and he faced her. He could barely see her eyes, but her pink hair stood out.

"I know you were alone until Dumbledore found you three years ago, but now you're surrounded by people who care about you. Let people in, Remus." She said quietly, leaning forward. He didn't respond. How could he do that, when everyone he ever cared about left him, cold and alone?

"It's too hard." He said hoarsely, and realized he sounded almost childish.

"I know, it's going to be hard. But you don't have sit alone in cold depression. There are people worried about you, Remus. Think of Harry, he's had horrors in his past that could rival yours. And he's only a child, how do you think he's feeling? After he's just lost his godfather, too? When's the last time you wrote to him? All of us, in the Order, we're all worried about you, too." She told him, reaching for his hand.

"Don't, it's not worth it. I don't even know why I agreed to join the Order, I'm giving them more of reason to kill me, or anyone who cares about me. I'm better off alone where I don't pose a threat to people." He said bitterly.

"Honestly, you've been saying that for years! Give it a rest, will you? We don't care if you're going to pose a threat! You let James, Sirius, Peter, and Lily in, didn't you? Sure they aren't exactly alive, and one turned traitor, but you cared about them, and they cared about you, and you were happy. If there's anyone here that deserves to be happy, Remus, it's you. You could've easily turned to the other side because they offer more than we do, but you haven't. You're wise, you're caring, and the kids all agree you're the best teacher they've had. You taught Harry how to perform a corporeal Patronus! And if you remember, you're a Gryffindor, there's a huge amount of courage somewhere in you." She told him passionately, squeezing his hand just the slightest.

"It was my fault James and Lily died, it was my fault that Sirius chose Wormtail as the Secret-Keeper. Sirius thought _I_ was the traitor. If Sirius hadn't chosen Wormtail as Secret-Keeper, he wouldn't have turned traitor, either. And of course I haven't turned to the other side, how could I when they took away my first real friends?" He shrugged.

"Sirius blamed himself for their deaths, too. But it's not his fault, and it's definitely not your fault, it's Peter's fault. He was a coward. It wasn't you two, it was _him_. You need to understand that." She told him. He shrugged again.

"Anyway, thanks." He grumbled, mostly out of politeness. He looked to the sky and wished that there could be even _one_ star in his clouded life.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Same Night on the Roof

**Continuation from last chapter, same time, same place**

He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. When he opened his eyes again, Tonks was much closer to him. Close enough that their legs were pressed together, that he could smell her clearly, and close enough that all they'd have to do is turn their heads, and they'd be kissing. He berated himself for thinking such things, why should he deserve her? However, she did exactly what he'd just been thinking about. She turned her head and looked at him, then down to his lips. He felt his heart race a mile a minute, and before he knew what he was doing, he leaned down to her, and kissed her, even though everything in his brain was begging him to stop, to pull away, that he should jump and run and never look back. However, his body seemed to have other ideas, and his mouth simply continued kissing her, because the feeling was so amazing. His brain went numb, and suddenly, the shouting in his brain faded into the background, and he saw stars for the first time in months. She pulled away, and suddenly, he was overcome with the fear that she didn't feel that way about him.

"Merlin, I've been waiting to do that for the longest time." She muttered. He was almost upset that she didn't regret it.

"I…no, we can't. I'm…it's…" He mentally hit himself. "I'm a werewolf. You're a human. I'm really dangerous." He said, glad to hear that his three word sentences were intact. "I can hurt you, attack you." He added, his brain finally deciding to work again. As reality slowly hit him, he realized exactly what just happened, the dangers of what just happened, how that could affect both of them. "Shit." He muttered. "This can't happen, Dora, you know that, you must know that!" He said desperately, looking at her eyes, or the whites of them, because in this dark, that's all he could see.

"What exactly should I know, Remus?" She said, her voice more amused than anything. This irritated him further.

"It's serious!" He insisted. "I'm too dangerous, we can't!"

"Dangerous?" She echoed.

"This conversation is over." He growled, and stood up.

"No, it certainly is not." She said defiantly, standing up, too. He shook his head sadly and apparated away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Why Not?

"And tell me, Remus, why _not_?" She demanded, with her hands on her hips. He took a look at her hair, which was now turning fire red, and then returned his gaze to her flashing eyes.

"It's not right." He told her, already being prepared for this conversation from days before. He could tell it was coming. He couldn't avoid her forever.

"Once again I ask, _why not_?"

"Because, I'm a werewolf. I'm _half human_, Dora." He said, wishing more than ever that he wasn't a werewolf. He would have been richer, and probably would look years younger. But, he reminded himself, there was also that question of age. He was eleven years older.

"I don't care." She said, half stomping her foot, reminding him momentarily of Lily.

"I'm eleven years your senior." He said, talking from his own list of reasons he gave himself as to why he couldn't be with her.

"I don't care." She said again, but this time much softer and he could tell she was hesitant. He smiled sadly. He had her there.

"Are you sure you don't?" He asked, looking down at her, and raising his eyebrow. "It's getting late, I have to go." He said softly.

"Remus…" She said, reaching out towards him as he backed away. He shook his head again, and disapparated.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Running Away

"Really, Remus dear, why are you running away?" Molly asked him, cornering him in the kitchen of the Burrow. The kids were at Hogwarts, and the Order just finished their meeting. They were discussing schedules for protecting Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, and Diagon Alley for the next month.

"Sorry?" Remus said tilting his head, feigning confusion, even though he knew what Molly was referring to.

"She's a great girl," She continued, as though she had not heard him. Remus remained silent. "She's really sweet, and she likes you…when was the last time you tried dating? And she's tough, you know that. She's Andromeda's daughter. She's tough." Molly reminded him, washing a few dishes by hand.

"I know." Remus said simply, looking around, suddenly fidgeting uncomfortably.

"You're hurting her." Molly added, turning around to look him square in the eye.

"I'd rather do that than accidentally take her life." Remus said bitterly, trying not to lose his patience.

"You should try to give her a chance, you're not asking her to join you when you transform." Molly said, crossing her arms.

"What if we stay out too late one night? What if I get distracted and forget it's the full moon? Then what?" He asked her. "It's possible!" He added to her skeptical look. "And we're in the middle of a war; this is no time for that type of thing."

"Yes, that's smart; tell it to the woman who had _seven _kids during the last war." Tonks said sarcastically, appearing behind Remus.

"We eloped, me and Arthur. It was war, and we had no time for drama. We knew we loved each other, and we knew that there was a chance we wouldn't make it. So, we found this place, and started our lives, even though we were low on money. Things like that don't matter in time of war. The only thing that matters is the people you love, and you've got to keep them close." Molly told him. Remus sighed loudly.

"This is different! You were young; you were the same age, the both of you! And you're both human! For one day every month, I'm not! It's extremely dangerous! And you what if I accidentally kill myself during one of these transformations? Where does that leave you?" Remus said, turning to Tonks angrily. "Alone!" He took a breath to try to calm down. "I told Dumbledore I'd spy for him today. I'm going underground with the rest of the werewolves. What if they find out who I really am? What if they kill me? What if they come after you? This is completely different, and I wish you'd understand!"

"Remus…" Tonks said, reaching out to him.

"No, we can talk about this again when you have any idea about what you want to put yourself through." Remus said forcefully, and left.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Awkward

Remus walked around Hogwarts, his wand lit, and sort of wishing he had the Map so he could sit down and just check it every few minutes for intruders. But, the Map was rightfully Harry's, which is what James would've wanted. Besides, he was just being lazy. After spending about six months Underground, it wore him out a lot.

He walked silently, wishing he had a partner to patrol with, but the only other person available tonight was Tonks. Even though he tried to separate himself from her physically, he couldn't do it mentally.

He just really wished that every time he had nothing else to do, his thoughts wouldn't go straight to her. When he sat awake and in pain after his transformations, he thought of her and replayed their conversations in his head. While he was Underground, the thought of her kept him sane. And whenever he closed his eyes to sleep, her bright face would appear behind his eyelids. He sighed out loud to himself. It was ironic, that when he was in a predicament that his friends could actually understand, they were all gone. Sirius left right before this whole situation arose. He always had ill timing.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't watch- oh. It's you." Tonks said, suddenly appearing at the corner he was about to turn.

"I didn't know Dumbledore assigned us the same night." Remus said after a while, finally finding his voice. He could barely see her face, just her hair, and the shape of her head. But, he could recognize her voice anywhere.

"Er…yeah." She said, and ducked her head down.

"I'll see you around, I guess." He muttered, and walked past her.

When had they become so awkward? They used to be able to talk about anything and everything without acting like strangers. But, perhaps the recent events between them created a rift between them. And he hadn't really seen her at all while he was spying. And constantly rejecting her probably added to that. He just _had_ to go kiss her that one night. It just completely ruined everything. He kicked the wall in anger, and ended up finishing the rest of his patrol in a painful limp.


End file.
